Filthy
by Tea and Fairy Lights
Summary: Plot? ...What plot?


**A/N: I'm probably going to hell for this.**

**Thank you to Yarsian and all of the anonymous RPers that I terrorised on Omegle with this plot bunny.**

**EDIT: Many people have misinterpreted the point of this fic; its intention is to be almost identical to a cheesy gay porno. Do not take this too seriously.**

* * *

_I want to suck your cock, John. –SH_

_…What? –JW_

_You are literate, John. –SH_

_Either someone has your phone or you're drunk... My deduction skills are getting better but I'm not sure._

_-JW_

_Wrong and wrong. You said I should be more honest. –SH_

_…I did say that, didn't I? –JW_

_Not good? –SH_

_It's fine… just a bit… forward. –JW_

_Why would you want to do something… like… that? –JW_

_Biology. –SH_

_For biology? –JW_

_No, it is an illicit biological response. -SH_

_Is this a joke? –JW_

_When do I ever, John? –SH_

_Fair point. –JW_

_…You just want to suck my cock? That's it? Nothing more? –JW_

_I'd like you to suck mine too, preferably at the same time, if you want specifics. –SH_

_Jesus Christ. -JW_

_Problem? -SH_

_Not necessarily… I just don't know what to say. –JW_

_I'd prefer you to say yes. -SH_

_… -JW_

_My parents aren't home. -JW_

_I'll be over soon. –SH_

Sherlock slips out of his bedroom window and down the tree next to his house. He practically runs the few short blocks to John's home. He climbs up and through John's open window, shutting it behind him.

"Evening," John says from his bed.

Sherlock heels off his shoes and socks. He joins John on the bed. "Evening." He gazes up and down John's frame.

"So… What brought this—" John points to himself and Sherlock, "on in the first place?"

"I've been having dreams. The last one particularly piqued my interest."

"…You've been having sex dreams about me?" John's been having them about Sherlock, too.

"Obviously."

"Let's cut the small talk, then."

Sherlock smiles as he leans forward. He unfastens John's trousers, slipping them off with his pants in a single motion. Sherlock's mouth waters as he looks down. John's cock is erect already; he appears more swollen than usual, as he refrained from touching himself until Sherlock arrived. Sherlock fought off the temptation during his walk as well.

Sherlock licks his lips.

"You certainly don't fuss," John mumbles while pulling off his top. He expected Sherlock to at least kiss him first, but he doesn't mind. Sherlock is known for his spontaneity, no matter the situation. Sherlock's shirt joins John's in a pile on the floor.

Sherlock lays down parallel to John and curls a hand around his shaft. He dips down and licks the tip slowly, focusing on the smooth texture as he strokes down. John gasps loudly as he watches Sherlock's firm and hardy tongue glide across him. Sherlock murmurs with approval. "Mm, John."

John moans softly in response. His cock squirts a drop of pre-come onto Sherlock's tongue. Sherlock happily licks it away, savouring the salty, warm taste. John's noises and flavour go directly to Sherlock's cock, increasing the throbbing within his own trousers, the fabric still constricting him. Sherlock breathes hotly against John's cock before taking him fully in his mouth.

John shouts as Sherlock's lips engulf him. He is thankful that is family is away for the weekend; the house echoes with the boys' pleasured cries.

Sherlock unzips his trousers and pulls his own cock out. He strokes himself as he sucks on John slowly. John's eyes roll in his head at the sight. He grows harder in Sherlock's mouth. His fingers twiddle the air with desire. He breathes heavily as he leans over and bats away Sherlock's hand. He gives Sherlock a few quick strokes before shifting himself closer. Sherlock's head is glistening with his own bead of pre-come. John sticks his tongue out and flicks his tongue over the tip, lapping it away before swallowing him completely, deep throating him.

Sherlock lets out a muffled scream as John sucks him down. Sherlock looks over and relishes the sight of their mouths stuffed with each other. John hums in response; the vibrations tingle through Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock licks up John's shaft, his lips still circled around him. John pulls off of Sherlock with an obscene pop. "Jesus, Sherlock. You taste so fucking good." He groans before licking up and down Sherlock's cock. He unbuttons Sherlock's trousers and pushes them down. He guides Sherlock out of his pants' fly and shoves the fabric down toward his thighs before latching his mouth to his cock once again.

Sherlock sucks hard before pulling back. He kicks away his abandoned clothes. "If you're not careful, I'll be sucking you the entire night."

"Oh, I wouldn't be opposed to that." John mutters, taking Sherlock in all the way to the back of his throat before pulling off completely again. He repeats the motion, speeding up slightly.

Sherlock licks John like a lolly. He wants to last, but if John keeps sucking like that, he's going to come hard down the back of his throat soon.

John sucks Sherlock hungrily, bobbing his head up and down quickly on his shaft.

Sherlock closes his eyes in bliss. He swirls his tongue around John's tip, taking him deeply into his mouth with a groan.

John feels close to orgasm as he and Sherlock buck their hips rapidly, gagging slightly and gurgling as they shove their cocks down each other's throats. He glances at Sherlock's face; his cock isn't visible, pressed to the hilt of his throat. With a few more thrusts, he feels his abdomen tighten as he starts to orgasm. He spills his load into Sherlock's mouth.

The first drop of come on Sherlock's tongue triggers his climax. They come in hot, sticky splashes in each other's mouths. They swallow every drop and suck each other dry, even continuing to lick each other casually after their orgasms fade. They can't help it. They enjoy each other's taste that much.

"Fuck, that's good, Sherlock," John moans between licks. Sherlock's cock twitches with oversensitivity. "You're delicious, and that was incredible."

Sherlock licks John's cock softly. "I want this every night, John."

"Oh God… Yes. Yes, I want to taste you every night." John licks Sherlock absentmindedly. "…Where did you learn to do that?"

"Porn."

"Mm. Me too. We should watch it together sometime. I'll wank you off as you wank me off."

"We don't have school tomorrow. We could fuck in the treehouse all day without a care."

"I want your cock in my arse. Oh God." John still licks Sherlock's cock gently. "What do we do when our parents are home?"

Sherlock flicks his tongue up before responding. "That will just make it more exciting, won't it?"

John smirks. "… What are we?"

"What do you want to be?"

"I want to be the only cock you suck."

"As long as I'm the only cock you suck."

"Yours is the only one I want to suck."

"Mm. I'm tempted to do it again right now. I'm getting horny just thinking about it." Sherlock feels himself harden under John's tongue.

"I'm already horny again." John is stiff against Sherlock's lips. "You've caught me on a good night."

"Round two?

"Oh God, yes."

The boys position themselves for their second go around.

"And you may wake in the morning to find me sucking you off. I sleep less than you."

"I'll hold you to it."


End file.
